zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Edgar Ross
Edgar Ross - jest głównym antagonistą w grze z 2010 roku Red Dead Redemption i ważnym antagonistą w prequelu z 2018 roku, Red Dead Redemption II. Jest skorumpowanym urzędnikiem rządowym, który łapie żonę i syna Johna Marstona i zmusza go do polowania i łapania członków jego byłego gangu. W pierwszych trzech rozdziałach Ross jest antybohaterem, ponieważ pomaga Marstonowi w zdobyciu jego ostatniego celu, a jednocześnie zmusza go do zrobienia brudnej roboty. W czwartym i ostatnim rozdziale Ross w końcu zdradza Johna, gdy ten zabił wszystkie swoje cele, atakując jego ranczo Johna i zabijając go. Jednak, Jack i Abigail Marston przeżywają, a w misji „Remember my Family” Ross jest ścigany przez starszego Jacka (3 lata po śmierci Johna) i zginął w pojedynku. Głosu użyczył mu Jim Bentley. Biografia Red Dead Redepmtion Urodzony w 1861 r. Ross jest dyrektorem wczesnego federalnego organu ścigania, Bureau of Investigation (BOI), znanego obecnie jako Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI). Ross jest zwolennikiem modernizmu i odgrywa ważną rolę zarówno w narracjach, jak i w Red Dead Redemption. Ross, choć jest starszy od Marstona, decyduje się jeździć samochodami i używać broni automatycznej. Poprzez dialog Ross opowiada się za federalizmem i uznaje hipokryzję jego metod, jeśli to konieczne. Ross jest przedstawiany jako obojętny, pozbawiony skrupułów, a czasem nawet radosny, gdy jest najbardziej niesprawiedliwy. Pod koniec lat dziewięćdziesiątych XIX wieku Ross był agentem Pinkertona, który był partnerem Andrewa Miltona. 12 lat później Ross trzyma rodzinę Marstona z dala od niego, aby zmusić go do polowania na Billa Williamsona. Wysyła Johna Marstona, głównego bohatera gry, aby zabił wszystkich swoich byłych członków gangu, porywając żonę i syna i utrzymując ich jako zakładników. Po tym jak John zabił lub schwytał swoich dwóch byłych przyjaciół, Ross nadal nie zabierze go do swojej rodziny, dopóki John nie pozbędzie się Dutcha Van Der Linde. Po tym, jak John w końcu zabił go, Ross pozwala Johnowi wrócić do rodziny. Po tym, jak John spędził trochę czasu na swoim ranczu, Ross ujawnił, że zdradził Johna, wysyłając armię na atak na jego farmę, zabijając przyjaciela Johna. John wyciąga rewolwer i strzela najlepiej, jak potrafi, i poświęca się, aby jego rodzina mogła mieć lepsze życie, uświadamiając sobie, czego chce Ross, to jego śmierć, a nie śmierć rodziny. Ross zapala cygaro i patrzy, jak John bierze ostatni oddech, aż w końcu upada na ziemię. Ross dostaje całą zasługę za to, co zrobił Johnowi Marstonowi i otrzymuje skrzynię pełną medali, a John jest wymieniany jako jeden z przestępców. 3 lata później syn Johna, Jack, został rewolwerowcem i zemścił się na Rossie. Edgar przeszedł na emeryturę około rok temu i obecnie mieszka z żoną w Lake Don Julio. Jack podchodzi do żony Rossa, Emily, która mówi mu, że Ross poluje ze swoim bratem Philem, więc jedzie do Meksyku, gdzie w końcu znajduje polującego na kaczkę Rossa. Jack konfrontuje się z nim, a ten wyjawia że nie ma wyrzutów sumienia za to, że zdradził i zabił Johna, a nawet grozi zabiciem Jacka. Jack Marston nie chce iść, a Ross rzuca mu wyzwanie. Jack wygrywa pojedynek, ostatecznie zabijając Rossa, ale to czyni go mordercą, właśnie przed tym John chciał uchronić Jacka. Ciało Rossa unosi się w rzece, Jack odchodzi i zaczynają się napisy końcowe. Ciekawostki * Edgar jest podobny do innych złoczyńców od Rockstara. ** Frank Tenpenny z Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas - są obaj są skorumpowanymi członkami organów ścigania, szantażują bohaterów do pracy dla nich i zdradzają ich pod koniec fabuły. Różnica polega na tym, że podczas gdy agent Ross miał pewne przyzwoite motywy, takie jak eliminacja przemocy gangów i pomaganie Johnowi Marstonowi w wypełnianiu jego obowiązków, oficer Tenpenny nie zrobił nic, aby pomóc CJ'owi w jego zadaniach, zamiast tego poparł przemoc gangów, pracował z dużymi gangami i wzmocnił trudności w biedniejsze obszary Los Santos. ** Steve Haines z Grand Theft Auto V - są obaj również skorumpowanymi agentami rządowymi, szantażują bohaterów, by dla nich pracowali, i zdradzają ich na końcu fabuły. Różnica polega na tym, że agent Ross był zrównoważony, miał przyzwoite motywy, a na koniec zabił Johna Marstona, który z powodzeniem poszedł zgodnie z planem, gdzie Steve był bardziej zmienny, chciał tylko rozwijać swoją karierę i próbował aresztować Michaela De Sante i innego skorumpowanego agenta, Dave'a Nortona, z powodu konsekwencji udanego skoku, który Steve zmusił ich do przeprowadzenia. Próba aresztowania ich przez Steve'a zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, co doprowadziło do śmiertelnego trójstopniowego strzelania między skorumpowaną dywizją FIB (Federal Investigation Bureau), IAA (International Affairs Agency) i Merryweather Security Consulting. Steve początkowo chciał zabić wszystkich trzech bohaterów, ale Dave'owi Norton udało się go odwieść od tego pomysłu, co doprowadziło Steve'a do zabicia tylko Trevora Philipsa, co jest czynnikiem wyboru gracza. * W Red Dead Redemption II Edgar Ross po raz pierwszy spotyka młodego Jacka Marstona na brzegu rzeki, co jest ironiczne, ponieważ Jack w końcu spotyka Rossa po raz ostatni na brzegu rzeki w Red Dead Redemption. en:Edgar Ross Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Westernowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Red Dead Kategoria:Skorumpowani urzędnicy Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Starcy Kategoria:Lubiący rządzić się innymi Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Szantażyści Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Tchórze Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Małżonkowie Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Szpiedzy Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Prawa ręka Kategoria:Gnębiciele